User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter One - House of Investigation
Just when they thought it's all over, it turns out that everything has just begun. Nina walks into the living room, looking all depressed, sad and not very confident. She sits down on the chair, Fabian takes her hand and nicely smiles at her. She hardly smiles back. She lets Fabian's hand go. Fabian notices something is wrong, but he doesn't say anything. At first he thinks it's just because she woke up, but he starts being even more suspicious when Nina silently gasps, stands up and walks out of the kitchen without saying anything. Jerome: What's wrong with her today? Fabian didn't answer. He started being really worried about Nina, so he fastly ran to her and asked her what's wrong. Fabian: Hey, are you okay? You just walked in there looking horrible, and... Nina: Thanks? Fabian: No, not that. Sorry. What I meant was, not that you're ugly or anything, just, you look... kinda... depressed? Are you okay? Have you slept well? Nina takes a long stop. She opens her mouth and starts saying something, but she suddendly shuts her mouth. Fabian becomes worried and puts his hand on her shoulder. Fabian: Well? You can tell me anything. If you need more time to define our relationship, then... Nina: No! It's not you. It's just... nothing... Fabian: I get it. Maybe you just want to give it some time? I can wait. We don't need to be a couple yet if you don't want it. Nina: No! Fabian, it's not that. I love you, I do, it's just... Why I've been acting so weird today, it has nothing to do with our relationship. Fabian: So, what is it? Why are you acting so strange? You can trust me, Nina. Remember? Nina: Fabian! Don't you get it? All the things happening around! I can't handle it! I'm tired of everything! Can you just do yourself a favor and get lost? Nina pushes Fabian's hand away from her shoulder, takes her backpack and strongly hits the door. Fabian, in shock, wants to run and get her, but can't because what he just heard made him even more nervous. Amber suddendly walks out of the living room. Hey, Fabes, where's Neens? Is she here? Fabian: It's not my fault! Fabian screams loudly without even thinking. Amber: ... What? Fabian: Uhm, nothing, Amber, get lost. Fabian realises something's not right and he decides not to stay there, but catch Nina and talk to her. Amber: Okay... That was awkward. Do any of you know what's going? Joy, Mara, Alfie, Mick and Patricia, noone knew what's going on with Fabian and why he screamed at Amber. Only Jerome was pretty happy that day, so he answered sarcastically. Jerome: Maybe it has something to do with the full moon? Amber bit her lip, looked at the mirror, fixed her hair, took her backpack and went to school, being very nervous and feeling like an idiot. Alfie: Hey, Amber, wait for me! Alfie quickly took his school jacket, the backpack and followed Amber. It was time for the first lesson. Everyone was ready to work with their books on the tables, apart from Nina. It seemed like nothing really mattered to her, only how to finish the lessons. And Fabian was still worried about what happened in the morning at the Anubis house in the enterance hall. The lesson finished, everyone left the room, Nina walked to her locker, still, looking depressed. Fabian knew that something's wrong and he needed to talk to her, but he was surprised when Nina walked to him first. She spoke fast. Nina: Listen, Fabian, I know this upsets you, and I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the morning. I had a bad night, I couldn't sleep, I dreamt nightmares and heard voices that I've never heard before. And I know you'll think I'm a freak for saying this but I don't need any more distractions right now! FOLLOWING?! Fabian: Sorta. Nina: My studying is getting lower because of all the Chosen One chaos happening last week, and now you're always asking me if I wanna break up with you, no I don't, and if you don't wanna date me for being such a psycho then I'm sorry, but I just can't help it! Please... give me some space. Nina walks away. She feels stupid for treating Fabian this way all day, so she walks to the girls' bathroom to wash her face and think about everything that has happened to her in the last few days. Amber walks to Fabian. Amber: Hey, Fabian, can I ask you something? Do you know what's up with Nina this morning and why did you tell me to get lost? Fabian: Yeah, I know, sorry about that. It's just, Nina's been acting very weird all day and I don't know what's going on. She just went to the bathroom, and I was thinking, could you maybe, help me find out what's the matter with her? Amber: Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the queen of manipulation! And risk... And investigation... And beauty... And everything else that's totes me. Fabian: ... Okay? ... Amber: Leave this one to me. Amber walks to the girls bathroom looking very concerned about her friend. Amber: Boo! Nina gasps. Amber: Sorry, haha. Nina: Amber... What was that? Amber: Hm... That was just a little warm-up. Nina: A warm-up? For what? Amber: For what you're gonna face next up, duh. So, Neens, tell me everything. Why are you acting all weird today and why do we all think you're a freak? Nina: You think I'm a freak? Amber: Sorry. That came out wrong. So, tell me. What the hell is wrong with you? Nina: ... Did you actually ask me that? Amber: Stop distracting me with your psychological disabilities and get to the topic. What is wrong with you? Nina: Okay, Amber, you are seriously freaking me out with your weird type of talking, but, fine, I'll tell you. If you promise you won't tell anyone? Amber: I'd never tell a secret. Remember? Of course I won't tell anyone. Nina: You won't tell anyone? Amber: I told you, of course. Nina: ... Not even... Fabian? Amber takes a long stop. Amber: ... Amber was doing this for Fabian, so she didn't say anything and decided to move forward to the conversation. Amber: Okay, I'm the one who's supposed to be investigating, not you! Nina giggles. Nina: Alright, fine. I've been having nightmares recently. Amber: Oh. What type? Nina: Are there types of nightmares? Amber: Okay, Queen Questionnaire, stick to the conversation. Nina: So, I dreamt last night that Sarah came to me. She spoke to me. She took my locket, and said that it doesn't belong with me now. She said that the danger is just beggining and that I have to be more careful than ever. Amber: Hashtag - mindblown. Tell me more. Nina: The dream was... so real... I remember, before I went to sleep, I took my locket and hidden it in my box under the bed. And, when I woke up, the locket was in my hand! Amber: Maybe you've been sleep walking again? Like me? Nina: Okay, one thing is for certain that I don't pretend to be sleep walking just because I want to get away with something! Amber: Okay, whatever that was about. So... What do we do now? Nina: Maybe we had enough spooky-ness for now, don't you think? Let's head to French, we'll be late. Amber: This is far more important. Nina: More important than our education? Maybe, but ten years from now, you may even be thanking me. Come on, let's go. Amber: You just sound like my grandpa. You gotta stop hanging out with that Sarah lady, even in your dreams. Nina silently laughs and they both hurry up and go to the French class. Right after the lesson started, Patricia suddendly started coughing and sneezing, her eyes were turning red of frustration and she obviously didn't feel very good. Patricia: Mrs. Andrews? Can I please head to the school nurse? I'm not feeling very well. Mrs. Andrews: Yes, Patricia, make sure you don't be there for too long though, I hope this isn't another try to get rid of the lesson. Patricia: Of course not, thanks. Patrica took her backpack and went to the nurse, but while she was walking down the corridor, she heard Mr. Sweet talking to some stranger. Mr. Sweet: Things like this didn't happen near our school for years! We already called the police, they're on their way to search the teritory and find the killer. Patricia hurried up and walked straight to mr. Sweet and interrupted his conversation. Patricia: What's going on? Mr. Sweet: Nothing to worry about, mrs. Williamson, nothing indeed. Patricia: Don't try to make me look like an idiot. I heard what you said! Someone has been killed? Mr. Frederickson: That's right. One of the students of this school has been killed last night! I'm dr. Taylor Frederickson, by the way. Nice to meet you. Patricia: Yeah, whatever, who's the killer? Mr. Sweet: The search's only beggining! I'm afraid I won't be able to answer you that, now, go to your class. Patricia: I was going to the nurse but this is obviously far more important. We have to warn the other students that it's not safe around here! Mr. Sweet: Let us handle this and go to class! Eric got really mad and he was about to give Patricia detention, but she fastly interrupted him. Patricia: Let YOU handle this? Just a week ago some stupid elixir of life was far more important to you than your students, and now you're telling me that you're going to handle this on your own? Please. Mr. Frederickson: I'm sorry - elixir of life? Mr. Sweet: Our students obviously have very vivid imaginations, haha. Patricia: Yeah, how crazy are we! Hilarious! Fine, Eric, have your secrets. But I'm not leaving this. Mr. Sweet: Patricia Williamson! Disrespect to your teachers, especially the headmaster was not and will never ever be tolerated in this school! You owe me an apology. Patricia: You want an apology? Ironic... When Rufus Zeno kidnapped me, you didn't even think about helping me. So, excuse me, but now there are far more important things I need to handle. Patricia didn't care anymore about what Mr. Sweet was gonna say to her because she was exteremely worried about what happened near Anubis house last week. Without waiting long, she remembered why she left the class in the first place and fastly ran to the school nurse. Mr. Sweet and Mr. Frederickson were looking shocked, but they didn't have much time to discuss everything what Patricia said so they just inside Eric's office. The bell rang, everyone finished writing and packed their books. Mrs. Andrews: Alright, class is finished, you can all pack up your books up and go back to your own houses. Joy: But this was like only the 2nd lesson today, why do we need to go back to the houses? Mrs. Andrews: Oh, yes, Joy, everyone, give me a minute and sit please, I have an announcement to make! Right at that moment, Patricia walked into the classroom and took a seat. Mrs. Andrews: Oh, Patricia, perfect timing. As much as I want to ask you what took you so long to talk to the nurse, I'll leave it this time. Take a seat, I have some certain announcements to inform you all about. Patricia: About last night? Yeah, I already know about that. Mrs. Andrews: I don't have time to discuss, now sit. Patricia: I'm not your pet! Mrs. Andrews: I suppose you want me to give you a reason to go speak to the headmaster of this school? Patricia: As much as I'd love to get out of this lesson, no thanks, once a day would be enough. Patricia grinned at Mrs. Andrews and bit her lip feeling mad and worried, but she didn't say anything and let her speak. Mrs. Andrews: Finally, silence. I'm here to inform you all about last night. Alfie: If this is about me setting fire in the kitchen while cooking pancakes, please, mrs., don't tell anyone about it. Mrs. Andrews: No worries, Alfie, something even worse. Mara: Worse? Mrs. Andrews: One of the students from this school, thankfully not from this class, has been killed last night. Near Anubis house. Amber: Hashtag - Oh my Anubis! Can't wait to tweet about it! Mrs. Andrews: And I thought this class was getting better... Anyway, the police is on their way to search the entire school, as well as the houses and the teritory near the event, so we all want you to go back to your houses as soon as posible, so the police can be able to start the search. Class dismissed. Jerome: Finally, her boring speech is over... All of the students of Anubis house got their bags and went to the house. On their way, they saw police cars and officers all around the house, and they all got really worried. All of the students hurried up and ran to the police. Joy: What's going on? Patricia: Yo, officer, can I ask you something? Police Officer: No questions, please go back to your house. Patricia: Hm, how didn't we thought of that? Oh yeah, it's because our house is corrupted by some FBI puppets! Joy softly kicked Patricia in the leg and whispered. Joy: Patricia? Shh! The police officers looked really mad and one of them decided to interrupt them. Police Officer: Excuse me, young lady, but you need to show us some respect! Patricia: Respect you? For what? For ignoring my questions? Yeah, sure, It has been my honour to be speaking to you. But I remembered I have an assignment to work on. Catch you later? Not. Patricia slowly turns around and goes to the house, everyone else behind her looks surprised at how she spoke to the police. Jerome: What can I say? I'm proud of our Trixie. Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Mara still looked surprised, but didn't say anything. They only nodded, didn't say anything and walked back to Anubis house. But what happens next? What did you guys think? You can't see anything scary in this chapter, obviously. And I wasn't trying to make it scary! I thought the first chapter should be something without anything horror type or intense, just to calm you down that this fanfiction isn't gonna be all about screaming for death, you know? It's not only horror, it may have a bit funny or dramatic scenes, as well as couples defining their relationships and talking everything through. In this fanfiction, I'll try to clear up as many things as posible. Things that writers forgot/were too lazy to work on. If you read slowly and focused on every single detail, you've probably realised that I gave Patricia and Amber a bit more certain personalities. I don't know if it's good, but Patricia being mean will only be that obvious in this chapter. The other ones I'm working on, you'll realise that Patricia is a tough cookie and will only dislike the ones who don't know her, for example, the teachers. When it comes to friends and when she finds out she can trust them, she'll start caring about them, and, well, to make this easier to understand, you'll realise later that she's actually one of the most caring and friendly students in the house. As for Amber, I don't think bitchy would be a perfect word to describe her, so I won't really change anything much in her in this fanfiction, except that I'll give her more scenes focused on her 'fashionable diva personality'. I hope you will be looking forward to read the next chapter. If not, I'll invite the killer and tell him to pop your eyes off with a knife and cut your ugly nose with the bloody scissors. I'm joking. Or am I? Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it (you better!). If you want some spoilers from the next chapter, you can always tweet me on twitter @sibunaseason34. If you don't follow me yet, go screw yourself. I mean'' it's okay, I don't blame you''. Shut up, David, you're not funny. No, you're not funny. Shut up. Sorry! Thanks for reading (3 times today) Bye! :) Category:Blog posts